


You'll Be Mine

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [70]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Creepy, Fear, Magic, Near Death, Panic, Sobbing, Storms, Weird Soul Stuff, Yandere, Yandere's Back Bitches!, smothering, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's not exactly a secret that Dark's not the most stable of beings. He has two souls, after all. And as shown in the past, one of those souls has been proven to be a bit...volatile. But Yandereplier can only break away every so often. A mere five months isn't enough time for her to build up that kind of strength.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

The egos were all gathered in the living area, watching some Netflix Original movie as a storm boomed outside, thunder cracking every few seconds and lightning lighting up the room just as frequently. Dark and Wilford had long-since barricaded themselves in the demon’s room, Dark visibly tensing the moment the rain began to pour down. The storm was affecting them all, making them drowsy and lazy – even Silver, who hadn’t let his guard down for almost two weeks now, was dozing lightly in his recliner, curled in a tight ball and wrapped in a blanket.

They all jumped, Silver poking his head out from beneath his cocoon, when the intercom began crackling above them, and a second later Wilford’s voice was coming through, panting heavily and sounding… _scared_. “ _Code Red!_ Everyone get to your rooms _now_ and lock yourselves in! I can’t –”

Wilford was cut off by his own cry, sounding like he was shoved bodily away from the mic if the accompanying _thud!_ was anything to go by. They all tensed when a high-pitched giggle came through instead, the hairs standing up on the backs of their necks. Bim drained of all color when a sing-song voice echoed around them. “ _Senpai~ I’m coming for you~_ ”

The intercom went dead.

The living area exploded with movement as the egos all scrambled for cover, Ed tugging a confused Eric along toward his own room. “W-w-wait, who was that? Why are you so scared?”

“ _That_ was Yandere!” Dr. Iplier seized the Host’s hand, the blind ego muttering fervently under his breath and no doubt creating the barrier that prevented Yandere from leaving the manor and wreaking havoc on the rest of the Realm. “It is _really_ complicated to explain, and right now we need to _go!_ ”

“But _how_ is she _here?!_ ” Google looked almost as confused as Eric and Reynolds, but for an entirely different reason. “It usually takes her at least a year to muster the strength to break off! It’s only been a couple of months!”

“I really don’t care and I _really_ don’t want to find out!” Bim took off running, but before he could get very far King caught his sleeve. He looked _terrified_.

“Bim, let’s hide together! Last time she was here she _kidnapped_ you and almost _really_ hurt you!” King took his hands in his own, begging with his eyes. “ _Please?_ ”

Bim kissed his forehead, but shook his head. “No, it’s too risky. You know how obsessed with me she is, if she somehow found out we were together I…” He shuddered, squeezing King’s hands. “I don’t even want to think about it. I’ll try and check on you later, okay?”

King relented, but he didn’t look happy about it. “…Okay.”

Everyone flinched when the heard a gunshot from above, followed by Wilford’s unintelligible shouting. The Jims bolted, leading the charge back to the hallway with all of their rooms and screaming in unison. “ _Go go go go go!_ ”

And so the lockdown began.

Bim slammed his door behind him, the chorus of the others doing the same reaching his ears as he hurriedly clicked the lock into place with panicked, fumbling fingers. He slid down the door to rest on the floor, his breath coming in far too rapid gasps, he needed to _calm down_ , he was safe, _King_ was safe, Yandere couldn’t hurt them, not now.

Still, that didn’t stop him from going completely stiff with terror when he heard slow footsteps echoing down the otherwise dead quiet hall. Yandere was humming some nursery rhyme Bim couldn’t quite place, and the closer she got to his door the more he began to shake. He’d been cocky the last time she was here, not fully understanding what she was capable of, but now, with the memory of ropes digging into his wrists and the feeling of her lips on his own as he struggled to get away…she just made him _sick_ with fear.

He slapped both hands over his mouth to muffle his rapid breaths when the footsteps and humming stopped just outside his door. A booming crack of thunder shook the manor just as Yandere began pounding on his door. Bim flinched, curling forward with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands pressed tight over his ears, trying to just wait it out. His pulse pounding in his ears made everything else sound like it was underwater.

“Senpai!” He just curled into a tighter ball as the knocking stopped and Yandere’s voice rang out. “You can’t hide from me forever, Senpai, I’ll get to you eventually. And you’ll be _mine_.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “You won’t get away from me _this_ time.” She giggled, then began walking away once more, another explosion of thunder making Bim’s ears ring.

Bim stood on shaky legs, collapsing on his bed and rolling onto his back. He pulled out his phone and opened his texting app. ‘Hey King. You okay?’

King messaged him back almost instantly. _‘I should be asking that of you! I’m pretty sure everyone heard her shouting. Are you alright?’_

Bim gave hoarse laugh. He could practically feel King radiating anxiety and concern even through his phone. ‘I’m good. Shaken, but good.’ He frowned. ‘You know, Google made a good point. There’s no _way_ she should have the strength to break away this quickly. What do you think changed?’

_‘I have no idea. I don’t think I want to know._ God _, I wish you were here. I’m…scared.’_

Bim sighed. ‘Me too, King. Maybe we should’ve stuck together after all.’

_‘No, no you were right. She’s the perfect embodiment of the ‘yandere’ stereotype. She’d rather commit murder than allow you to be with someone else. Frankly, I’m not prepared to die yet.’_

Bim muffled a snort with his hand. ‘I love you. Whatever happens today…I love you.’

_‘I love you too, Bim.’_ There was a pause. _‘What do you think she did Wilford? He…shouldn’t he be back on the intercom by now?’_

Bim stiffened. ‘ _Shit_ , I completely forgot about that! I think Wilford is probably fine, but Dark…Dark’s on the brink of death. He can’t survive without her.’

_‘…When did you become an expert on how Dark works? I’m not sure even_ he _knows how he works.’_

Bim tensed. ‘Let’s just say I saw some shit last time Yandere was out among the free world. I couldn’t explain it if I tried, and Dark threatened me with a slow, painful death if I even attempted, so I’m a bit sworn to secrecy here.’ He flinched when another crack of thunder sounded. ‘I think I’m gonna try and get sleep. Don’t know how successful I’ll be, but if I don’t calm down I may explode.’

_‘Okay. Sweet dreams. Text me when you wake up. So I know you haven’t exploded.’_

Bim swallowed back a laugh. ‘Will do.’ Already he felt more relaxed just from texting King, and he didn’t even attempt to get under the covers before he set his phone and glasses on the nightstand and rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face into his pillows with a groan. Thunder boomed again, the rain pounding on the roof in a soothing beat. He let go of all his tension, melting into his bed with a muffled sigh of content.

It was surprisingly easy for him to drift off into a light, dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Bim woke with a heavy sigh, feeling entirely unrested with a sense of unease growing inside him. At some point he had shifted in his sleep to lay sideways across his bed, his arms and legs dangling limply over the sides. He flopped onto his back, shifting to rest his head on the pillows once more. He blindly reached for his glasses and phone, his other forearm draped across his eyes and only shifting when he seized his glasses. Slipping them on his face, he reached for his phone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His chat with King was still pulled up, and he typed out a quick message. ‘Hey, I’m up. How are thing’s going on your end?’

He glanced at the time before letting out a groan. _Twenty minutes._ He’d only been out for twenty minutes. The manor was still so disturbingly quiet, Yandere no longer pacing the hall and the storm apparently having moved on while he was out. He stared idly at the ceiling as he waited for King to text him back.

Except…he never did.

Bim was starting to get nervous. King was _freaked_ earlier, he wouldn’t ignore him, not now. Bim was a little surprised he didn’t have at least a dozen text waiting for him when he woke up. He shifted on his bed, then finally gave in to his own anxieties and called King. He pushed himself upright, tapping his fingers on his knee as he waited for King to pick up.

When all he got was voicemail, he was out of bed in a _second_ , slamming his door open and charging down the hall. He knocked on King’s door, his whole body pulled taut. “King?! King, open the door, come on!” He moved to grab the handle, and his blood ran cold.

_The door was unlocked_.

He pushed it open, freezing when he saw what was inside. _Yandere_ had King pinned to his bed, his wrists tied the headboard. King was _writhing_ beneath her as she pressed a pillow to his face, his screams muffled as he kicked out with his legs, struggling to dislodge the glowing red _psychopath_ straddling his waist. Bim took a hurried step forward, shouting “ _King!_ ” but then he suddenly found himself slamming against the wall and unable to move.

Yandere glanced over her shoulder, flashing him a bright, excited smile, her blood-red eyes glittering. “Senpai! You’re here!” She turned her attention back to King when he arched beneath her, legs kicking out wildly.

Bim could see King’s chest convulsing as he tried to inhale, and tears sprang to his eyes. “Stop, just _stop_ , what are you _doing_ , you’re going to kill him!” He struggled against whatever thing Yandere was pinning him with, but he couldn’t move a muscle, just forced to stare straight ahead and watch as Yandere smothered King.

Yandere’s bright smile turned into a predator grin as she gazed down at King. “That’s the point, Senpai! I was so… _angry_ when I saw him kiss you for the first time, it’s… _fueled_ me. I was able to build back strength _much_ faster with such _rage_ coursing through me.” She leaned forward, pressing her entire body weight onto the pillow. Her next words were like a malicious _purr_ , dripping promise and trickling ice down Bim’s spine. “Once he’s out of the picture, we can be together again. You can be _mine_ again.”

King’s movements were slowing down, his muffled noises trailing off. Bim was sobbing now, desperately trying to break free of Yandere’s grip on him. Yandere just pressed harder on the pillow, whispering soothing things to the valiantly struggling King. “Shhh…go to sleep…it’s _my_ turn now…shhh…”

King stopped moving, and Bim’s heart _shattered_.

“No…” Bim’s voice sounded so _small_ , and Yandere didn’t move, just kept the pillow planted over King’s face. Bim could hardly see through his tears, all he _could_ see was the blood-red outline that surrounded Yandere. “No…no no _NO,_ GET _OFF_ OF HIM, _PLEASE!_ ”

Yandere glanced back to face him once more, tilting her head and giving him a wide smile, something flashing her eyes that had Bim going rigid, breath coming in rapid gasps. It was like a predator finished toying with its prey and finally going in for the kill. “Why would I do that? He’s just in the way.”

Bim was running out of time. King _wasn’t moving_ , he was running out of _time_ – so he did the only thing he could thing of in his panic-addled mind. “ _Celine, PLEASE!_ ”

Yandere gasped, her eyes going wide with surprise, and Bim felt whatever pinning him slip away. He wasted no time in launching himself toward the bed, knocking Yandere off of King and throwing the pillow as far away as possible. He cupped King’s face in his hands, studying it carefully with tears streaming down his face, and he couldn’t describe the _relief_ that flooded over him when he felt King’s breath ghost over his hand. He was _alive_. Completely out cold and lips blue, but alive and _breathing_.

He didn’t have long to bask in his relief before he was being pulled to the floor and Yandere was on top of him, pinning his wrists to the floor with surprising strength. She looked completely distraught, her eyes wide and bright with betrayal. “Why would you _do_ that?!” Her nails dug into his wrists, and Bim choked back a cry of pain. “We’re _supposed_ to be together! Why would you save him?!”

“Because I love _him_ , not you,” Bim hissed. He managed to flip them over, pinning Yandere down. “You _need_ to go back to your brother! Do you _really_ want him to die?!”

Yandere narrowed her eyes. “I am _not_ going back! Damien’s just…good with words! That’s the _only_ reason I went back last time!”

“Yandere, _please_ , listen to me! He needs you! I can take you to him! He’s up in his office right? I can _help_ you!”

“I don’t _want_ your _help_ ,” Yandere spat. “I just…I don’t want to _hurt_ anymore!”

Bim’s eyes softened. “I _understand_ that, but you _know_ there’s no other way. Damien…he needs you. And so does Wilf…so does William. _Please_.”

Yandere arched in his hold, trying to throw him off, but Bim held fast. Finally, she relented, going slack beneath him and refusing to meet his eyes. “…Fine. _You win_. I’ll _go_.”

Bim let out a sigh of relief, and he hesitantly stood. Yandere didn’t move from the floor, eyes closed, and Bim darted back to the bed. King was still unconscious, but his lips had begun to regain their proper color. He was mildly concerned, however, about some odd, small red splotches scattered around his face, and the angry read lines around his eyes where his glasses had dug in. Bim began picking at the knot tying his wrists to the headboard, glancing back at King’s face every now and then. With the ropes gone, Bim climbed back onto the bed, cupping King face and pressing their foreheads together. “King…wake up, _please_ wake up, come on…”

After several moments of Bim whispering desperate pleas, King’s eyelids fluttered, and then they were shooting open with a gasp. He struggled beneath Bim, and he quickly backed off, raising his hands in surrender. “Hey, King, calm down, it’s just me! You’re okay!”

King swallowed harshly, eyes wide with terror, but, slowly, he began to calm, squinting his eyes at Bim. “…Bim? But – where’s –” He glanced over Bim’s shoulder, his eyes immediately shooting wide again as he sucked in a terrified gasp, scrambling back on his bed to press himself against the far wall, his chest heaving.

Bim looked over his own shoulder. Yandere had stood, brushing off her skirt before resting her fists on her hips. “No no no, King, it’s okay, I promise! She’s not gonna hurt you, _right?_ ” He accentuated the last word with a sharp glare in Yandere’s direction. She just shrugged her shoulders.

King hugged his knees up to his chest, still eyeing Yandere warily. “Comforting.”

Bim rolled his eyes before turning back to King. “I will be… _right_ back, I promise.” And then he was backing toward the door, Yandere on his heels. He closed the door gently behind them with a sigh, leaning heavily against it in an attempt to disguise how his legs momentarily went weak beneath him. He drew in a shaky breath, then offered his hand to Yandere. She tensed, eyes flicking between it and his face several times before tentatively taking it in her own. Bim squeezed her hand briefly before he set off, pulling her toward Dark’s office.

He hesitated before pushing open the door, facing Yandere. “You ready?” She just nodded, gripping his hand tightly, and then Bim was pushing open the door to Dark’s office.

His heart caught in his throat when he saw the scene inside. Wilford was kneeling on the floor in the center, sobbing quietly and clutching Dark’s – or, more accurately, _Damien’s_ – limp body to his chest, his revolver lying a few feet away. Damien’s shimmering blue outline was so _faint_ that Bim almost couldn’t see it, and he was so _pale_ , he couldn’t help but fear they were too late.

Wilford’s head shot up when he heard the door open, tears streaming down his face and his aura wisping around him. Yandere let out a choked sob, darting to Damien’s side and skidding to her knees, reaching out as if to touch him before she hesitated, hand hovering in the air. “Is…is he…?”

Wilford shook his head. “He’s alive, but not for much longer. I can’t – _please_ – I can’t _lose_ him.”

Yandere nodded mutely, brushing Damien’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. Immediately they both began to glow, and she leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, holding his hand as they both became just swirls of their respective colors. The red melded seamlessly with the blue, and when the glow faded Dark was convulsing in Wilford’s arms, coughing harshly and rolling over to prop himself up on his forearms. Wilford rubbed his back soothingly, and when he was done coughing Dark latched onto him, just _sobbing_ into his chest. Wilford just held him close, their auras wrapping around each other in an incredibly intimate moment.

Bim drew his mouth in a tight line, eyes darting to the side and taking a step back. “I’m…just gonna go…” He spun on his heel, fully intent on racing back to King as quickly as possible.

“Bim…wait…” He turned back around. Dark had managed to shift in Wilford’s arms so he was more or less sitting in his lap on the floor, his back to Wilford’s chest and the reporter’s arms wrapped loosely around his middle, his chin resting on his shoulder. Dark offered Bim a shaky smile before leaning his head back on Wilford’s shoulder, closing his eyes and murmuring in his ear. “Wil, can you close your eyes for a moment, love? It won’t take long, I promise.” Wilford gave him an odd look, but he obeyed, and Dark pressed a kiss to the side of his throat in return.

A moment later, Dark images were standing to either side of him, and for the first time Bim saw them move on their own, reaching out to hold each other’s hand as they walked toward him, shimmering as they went. By the time they were standing before him, the red one had shifted to take the form of Celine, and the blue, Damien. Bim was rooted in place as Celine placed a hand on his cheek, brushing away tears he didn’t know were there with her thumb. She smiled at him, mouthing _‘Thank you’_ , and this time Bim felt the tears slide down his face as she stepped back, both her and Damien fading once more. He cleared his throat, glancing at Dark. “I…I don’t…”

Dark smiled again. “It’s okay. She…she just wanted to let you know.” He nodded toward the door. “Go back to King.” He winced, and Wilford’s arms tightened around him. “And maybe get him to Dr. Iplier.”

Bim nodded, spinning on his heel and bolting out of the office, leaving Dark and Wilford cuddled together on the floor. Dark shifted back around in Wilford’s arms, wrapping his own arms around him and pulling him down to lie on the floor, molding himself to Wilford’s body with his face buried in his chest.

Wilford pressed his face to Dark’s hair. “I…almost lost you.”

Dark made a small, distressed noise, pulling himself closer. “I know. But…I have a feeling Yandere’s done. For a _long_ time. It…it won’t happen again.”

Wilford sighed, tightening his grip. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I loved smothering King (seriously me daydreaming about that scene for a week is the only reason this story exists), never using Yandere again. I hate her. Dislike. Big dislike. And I have an _actual_ reason for not using her story-wise coming out in October, beyond me just saying 'fuck her I don't like her'. Anyway, my personal dislike aside, I hope you enjoyed the story! Sunday is going to be something REALLY fun, like something _SUPER MEGA_ fun. I do love my android bois. See ya then! ;)


End file.
